pipesandplummersfandomcom-20200214-history
Owliver
"Flying from the darkness to ensnare wrongdoers with talons of justice! Pinpointing clues with senses sharper than my beak of truth! It is I, Owliver! The flying hero!" Owliver is an enthusiastic and well-meaning fellow, albeit clumsy and lacking foresight. He's a huge fan of the heroes, though, and has kept track of all of their public service. Owliver appears to be human, or at least humanoid, but has never been seen without his costume. Fuzzy Fields Forever Owliver introduced himself when the heroes entered Fuzzy Fields to rescue a Toad family. When he first met the heroes, he couldn't actually fly. Eager to prove himself a valuable asset anyway, he tagged along and tried to help, but ended up setting off a Fuzzy chain reaction, filling the field up with hallucinogenic fumes. He assisted the Toad family with their breathing gear and quickly escorted them out of the field while the heroes stayed behind to fight the Fuzzicus Giganticus. Airship Down When one of Bowser's airships loomed on the horizon, the Mushroom Kingdom went into a reasonable panic. Mysteriously, the ship wasn't attacking, leading the heroes to decide to investigate. Right at that moment, Owliver appeared in town, offering to give them a lift with his new jetpack! Unfortunately the pack had not been properly tested, and while it did get the heroes up into the airship, it promptly exploded, leaving them stranded. Owliver once again tagged along with the heroes, this time as they explored the seemingly abandoned airship. While they searched for signs of what might have happened, Owliver recounted how the townspeople had praised the heroes for rescuing the Toad family but excluded any kind words for Owliver himself. Once the heroes found the alien Pilot, Owliver secretly dumped the airship's fuel, sending it into a tailspin without considering how he and the heroes would safely escape. With the Pilot distracted with the control panel, the heroes exit to the deck to see the mountains coming up fast. Suddenly, a bundle of crates snap loose and slide across the deck, knocking Owliver over the railing and into the clouds below! Against the Clock As the heroes and the Curator were approaching Dragon's Grotto, they were greeted by an angry Owliver perched atop the cave's entrance. Believing that the heroes pushed him over the airship's edge, he asserts that they are not the real heroes he thought they were. Owliver assured them that he will be the one to save the world this time, and that he hopes they will be around to see it. With that, Owliver launched into the air and out of sight. Worlds Apart The heroes sent the Illt back to its home realm of Eythsla, but they were unable to hold it back long enough to allow them to exit through the portal without the Illt following them. Stuck between an Illt and a hard place, the heroes tried to consider their options- escape and risk the Illt returning again, or close the portal and trap themselves with certain doom. It was at this moment that Owliver tumbled through the portal, offering to stay behind and hold back the Illt so that the heroes may escape. Begrudgingly accepting his offer, the heroes watched through the closing portal as Owliver and the Illt collided.